1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the head and foot sections of the resting surface of a bed by means of a bellows or a plurality of bellows being expanded by compressed air and contracted by expelling the compressed air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of this general type is disclosed by German Patent Publication DE-OS No. 28 52 323. In this prior device, the bellows, or pair of bellows, is integrated in the bedframe and secured to parts of it. Thus, the device may be utilized only with beds which were originally fitted with bellows, or a plurality of bellows, during manufacture. To subsequently equip beds having an adjustable bedframe or beds in which the mattress or mattress sections are placed on a rigid, non-adjustable foundation deck is impossible once the beds have left the manufacturing plant.